


Forgiveness

by FracturedFairyTales



Series: School Inspired Work [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guilty!Sam, Understanding!Bobby, if you squint and turn your head the slightest to the left there just might be some Sam/OFC, or maybe some Dean/OFC but it appears more protective older brother, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly all the laughter and happiness stops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Suddenly all the laughter and happiness stops, and the grins on their faces fall but before Sam could say anything, or do something, to make the haunted look on her face go away, she’s turned her head away where there’s already this anguish and pain and self-loathing creeping up in her eyes and a tall, dark shadow creeping up on her back—her own demon coming back to torture her.

Dean’s got this thin, angry look on his face that says another-person-I-failed even though they hadn’t known her back then and his hands are clenched by his side, like he wants to hug her or comfort her in some way but doesn’t quite know how to because no one had ever taught him, there had been no one there to show him.

Bobby has a pitying, understanding look on his face because he’s been possessed before and knows what it’s like to hurt the ones you love and not being able to do a thing about it because it’s stronger then you are—no matter how much you fight. Things the demon does with your face and body and voice that will haunt you in your dreams and put a brand on your soul.

And Sam…

Sam just feels guilty. He feels guilty because he knows the deception and seduction of a demon, of trusting someone who’s only feeding you lies and manipulating you, who’s simply praying on your fears and wants and turning them against you to make you feel weak and small so that you’ll take the deal offered and realizing the consequences too late. And by then, it’s already too late to forgive yourself, let alone have others forgive you.

So yes, he feels guilty and sorry and as he watches the shadows wispy hands gripping her and its big and small and terrifying arms wrap around her and its thin, twisted mouth grin in sick, sick delight that reveals sharp, pointy teeth dripping with crimson blood, Sam reaches out because he knows Bobby and Dean don’t quite know how to and places his stronger, larger hand on her small shoulder and watches as the blackest night demon slithers back into the shadows as she turns to him with glassy eyes with unshed tears clinging to long, black eyelashes as a small, grateful, I-don’t-deserve-to-be-forgiven smile curls her lips at him.

It’ll be a long time to learn to forgive yourself, he knows, but with help—from him and Dean and Bobby—he knows she’ll eventually get there and maybe stop blaming herself but that’s a long way to come and a long road to travel.


End file.
